Chromatic Hope
by soterios
Summary: Six swordsmen have one goal: to take Life back from the hands of FATE. But will the past become an impassable obstacle? A story that resounds in all souls.


This has to be my greatest writing ever done. This idea came to me just out of nowhere, while taking the Canarsie-bound L train in New York City. There is no prologue, no reason why it's happening, or how they got here. I just wanted them here; it's as simple as that. I do hope you take pleasure in reading it as much as I did writing it, review after you read if you like. Take care and enjoy.

Mercurial sheets drenched the six, each step bringing them closer. Synchronous movement of feet up the cracked concrete street, torrential turbulence sailing against them maliciously. From afar, you would think they had absolutely nothing in common. And yet, closer inspection would reveal otherwise. Ferrous streetlamps broken, uprooted, multichromatic vehicles splayed along the scenery, a war zone out of a horror novel. Concerted roar emitted from around the corner, as sienna-striped fur came into view, gaping jaw concentrating high level Ice spell. Sadly, --for the Snow Lion-- it never happened.

" Firaga! "  

Bronzed palm face forward, caloric blaze spewing forth, blazing through rain and air, impacting the creature without mercy. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, whatever was left, was blown away with a gust. In the aftermath of the explosion, the caster, as well as his comrades, gasped. Tattered clothing on the teen was replaced. A claret cape billowed, crimson jeans flowed on toned thighs and ruby satin cased a broad upper torso. Six pairs of oculars met, heads nodding in concurrence, continuing up the street. As if ordained, another yell graced their ears; ground reverberating as the horned beast skidded while turning, crushing an adjacent building before charging at the sextet. Once again, --to the detriment of the Senior Behemoth-- it never happened.

" Ice 3! " 

Tanned palms in cylindrical formation, as obstinate glacius slammed into the monstrosity, coagulating into one enormous column, dropping temperatures inside the structure far below biological tolerance. Inhuman blood and hide freezing solid, as the icy configuration collapsed on the asphyxiated creature, shattering into chunks of flesh and ice. As the matter settled, the gasps arose again. Azure cape spilled down his back, navy trousers clinging to tapered hips, cerulean nylon covered a slender upper torso. Eyes met once again, understanding the procedure. The plan was being enacted, as feet marched on, waiting for the next trial, if you wish to call it so. Not to disappoint, natural snarl emanated from the air, as steel-hued membranic wings brought the primate's ferocious claws closer and closer. Five stepped back. One moved forward.

" Luminare! " 

Copper-toned palms connected at the wrists, facing the heavens. Electrical force manifested within the confines of the hands, gradually levitating the teen off the ground. As the concentration spilled out into an expanding dome, all that could be heard was an eerie, ancient cry and a satisfying sizzling sound, luminosity giving way to nimbostratus clouds and argent downpour once again. Aurum cape donned impressive shoulders, ochre corduroys straining against chiseled thighs, cadmium cotton topping Adonic upper-build. Glass and cement crunched under footwear, time-honored weapons by their sides. Apparel, new and old, saturated, pair of spiked hairs now matted down, locks framing stern faces. Terra firma loosing its firmness, as massive steps caused movement to kneel, watching the five-story endangered species arch its deadly tail at the sextet. Five huddled to one, silent, but enraptured.

" Tornado! " 

Insolated palms moving in raver-esque connotations, delving and weaving within the confines of the space before him. Ferocious zephyr taking on the known contours of the atmospheric disturbance, carrying the Guardian of the Marshes far into the air, voracious gusts slicing deep into the chitinous epidermis. Acrimonious howls filled the air, ending with a sickening crack, as the high-velocity plunge split the creature in half against the unyielding cement. Gusts returned to normative --in relation to the current storm-- speeds. Emerald cape surged downward, jade windbreakers --how fitting-- ravished lean legs, peridotal wool incased developing musculature. Quick dusting applied to their raiment, a corner was turned, goal within site, a mere two blocks away. Screeching scowl echoing against the brick walls, golden scales sparkling in a flash of lightning, power dive aiming to obliterate fortified purpose. Mako-enhanced sapphires shined.

" Demi 3! " 

Ashen hands aggregated, held above flattened flaxen tresses. Immediate vicinity plunged into shade, as swirling raven and violet morphed into spherical formation. Tendrils of gravitons pulled liberated debris into the vortex, cacophonous cries all that could be heard. Curvature and collapse of space, for a moment, within an instant, simply passed. With a rewarding audible crackle, the existence of the Ancient Dragon was terminated. Obsidian cape streamed down trim back, onyx slacks captivated svelte legs, sable silk gratified lithe upper body. Clearing in sight, the final block being traversed, corresponding chromed footwear splashing through murky puddles. Horrific growl spilled through incisors, as the magnified canine rocketed towards them, the final trial, and the final tribulation, leading to the final transformation.

" Star Flare! " 

Pallid digits in steepelic formation rose to Paradise. Metaphysical anomaly allowing for performance of the celestial request, scintillating shards plummeted from Heaven. Firmament blazed with starlight, as divine parcels barraged the hellhound, jarring whines the last sentient action of the monster, vaporizing instantaneously. Ivory cape secured on attenuated rachis, pearl shorts exposing stable calves, snowy polyester wrapped an average chest. At long last, the controller of lives, the diviner of choices, the negator of Chance was before them. Contorted façade radiating irritation, distorted corporeal organization inundated the arena with anxiety. It spoke.

" Seifer Almasy. Sorceress' Knight, brash, young, stubborn. You constantly feel inadequate to your rival, Squall Leonhart. Unable to lead, incapable of making logical decisions, ruled by conflicting emotions and contrasting desires, you are unworthy. "

Gesture of discombobulated manus, teen fixated in a point, good twenty meters from the rest. Body ridged, head downcast, as the veritable words slammed into his conscience. The judgment continued.

" Locke Cole. Treasure Hunter, impetuous, immature and intractable. Your incapacity to save the one you loved makes you worthless as a companion and even worse as a soul mate. She despises you from the alternate plane. You're pathetic. "

Wave of cyborgial appendage, young adult suffering the same fate as Seifer, accosted into a solitary point, body stiff, head downcast, mulling the past, the mistakes and the accident. The judgment continued.

" Crono Alistair. The Chrono Trigger, inarticulate, vapid and vacant. Nothing more then the mindless doll that was used to spare your deplorable existence. Your selfish actions caused the nullifications of infinite futures. Unacceptable. " 

Motion of capita, following the outcome of the other two, engrossed into the sodden earth, taking the homogenous stance, unable to codify responses that could counteract the stinging statement. The judgement continued.

" Glenn Aracena. Acacian Knight, inadequate, obdurate and dubious. Your inability to comprehend the misfortune surrounding the Einlanzer and the Masamune matches your powerlessness to leave disastrous events be. Ignorance is bliss. Failure. " 

Vacant hues glimmered, unseen force propelling contemplative male to his position, equidistant from the others, ruminating problematic postulates, oculars tearing at the memory of deceased loved ones. The judgement continued.

" Cloud Strife. "Savior" of the Planet, schizophrenic, antagonistic and apathetic. Your failures in SOLDIER, in saving the last of the Cetra and preventing Meteor's assault against your world compound against you. The One Winged Angel pities you. " 

Oral cavity opening, controlled gust blowing the teen to his "prison," FATE's diatribe more a penitentiary then any gravitational energy, Mako-enhanced sapphires covered by weighty eyelids. The judgement continued.

" Claude C. Kenni, Admiral Kenni's 'prodigal' son, frail, uncertain and insolvent. Insubstantiality regarding your home planet allowed Dias Flac to constantly best you, attributing to the loss of Rena Crawford from your life. Weak souls require purging. "

Expedient tentacles wrapped around the boy, situating him to his thoughts, head farther downcast then the rest, body trembling with apathy, at both the evil creation and himself. The judgement ended. The execution commenced.

" Your miserable lives conclude here. With your deaths, this world becomes six beings closer to perfection. I am judge, jury and executioner, arbiter of Choice and Chance, the medium for the Final Utterance. This ends now. " 

Conclusion postponed, it would seem, as riotous chuckles filled the air. Six pairs of oculars turned to Strife, synchronous gasps spilling forth. Black aura flooded the locality of his body, figure alive with mordant mirth. Words flew from his mouth like the sharpest of diamonds.

" You? Final Utterance? You are machine. You are beneath us. We are **your** creator, megalomaniacal deviant. " Arms effortlessly counteracting gravitational bonds, pushing outwards. " Imperfection is the mother of Invention, the lifeblood of Purpose, Error the cradle of Cause and Effect. And you threaten to deny such things? You strive to defeat Sin with Sin? Impudent device! Time to be put in your place. This existence has no use of you. Be gone. " Determined hands grasped the almighty Ultima Weapon, the living embodiment of the planet perpendicular to the sky. Two words initiated the beginning of the end.

" Tenebrous Density! "   

Stratified black aura flared, column of fundamental dark energies pouring forth from the tip of the blade, breaching altitude and atmosphere. Silence reigned throughout the display, but when it became apparent that the surge in power remained stationary, FATE's arrogance reasserted itself.

" Resistance is futile. " 

Laugh.

" Ignorance is bliss. " 

All eyes, including the smirking Strife, manifested on Aracena. Vibrant green aura approximated him, lips mimicking that of his comrade, lexis inflected with caustic sarcasm. Feet slowly defying control, shifting into offensive stance, arms flexing against tyranny.

" As my good friend stated, " Hyperbolic bow added for flare, " by erasing Error, you err. Quite hypocritical for an omnipitent being, don't you agree? " Malicious smile. " Past assists Present, liberated actions become the core of humanity and all its aspects. For my brother, for my father, for Riddel, for Karsh, for General Viper, for them all, " Activated hands leading the sacrosanct Dragonian Einlanzer to the sky above him, " your destruction shall avenge them all. " Sardonic grin. " Rehabilitation will be reborn. " Two words once again.

" Vital Jetstream! "  

Diverse green aura emboldened, pillar of essential verdant power streaming out of the legendary matter, expanding into the air. Strife locked gazes with Aracena, as the other four watched on, FATE The Unfeeling, lamenting the beginnings of the perversion of an unwelcome presence.

Fear.

" Your imitations of Leonhart's third Limit Break are flawed and pointless. " 

Cackle.

" Actually, I think they're damned good imitations. I should know, being on the receiving end of Puberty Boy's attack one too many times for my taste. " 

Four inquisitive eyes now turned to Almasy, Strife and Aracena finding no need to disengage their stares, audibility far more then sufficient for their enrichment. Smoldering red aura enclosed him, twisting of lips far more potent then any of the others. Terms infected with unmistakable derision, solitary central digit vocalizing volumes. A symbol is worth a thousand words.

" My incapability of besting Leonhart derives from respect and from roots based in one of Humanity's most intoxicating embraces. " Small pause. " Camaraderie. Neither of us is perfect, nor will combining our skills and techniques bring us to omnipotence. But there is an indescribable pleasure in immersing yourself in daily events with people that constantly revitalize and refresh your very core of being. " Knuckles cracking, as Hyperion rose to join the others. " Annihilation of companionship leads to one thing and one thing alone. " Violent smirk. " Extinction. " Two words.

" Eruptive Inferno! "  

Varied red aura gained extravagance, stream of crucial conflagration beaming into the atmosphere, forming a triangular profile when in correlation with the other two amalgamations. Ironically, FATE's placement of the sextet had formed a hexagon, effectively placing the mechanical "deity" in the nexus. Uncertainty crept further and further into the processes of the mainframe.

" Your struggle is ineffective and unrewarding. "

Amusement expressed.

" Fear's quite paralyzing, isn't it? " 

Almasy connecting with Cole, trio of inquiring eyes locked on the "next in line." Bitter blue aura swathed him, fascia sterner then his teammates. Language flooded with cautious timbre, almost patriarchal, as if the roles had switched from judge and judged to student and teacher.

" To be blamed for Chance is to immerse oneself in lifeless assimilation of intrusive concepts. My post-accident dealings prove, unnecessarily I might add, that I did not give up on the one I loved. Rather, I strived to redeem myself, " Soft smile to Aracena, " supplementing Branford and Chere whenever was needed as well as engaging in an endless investigation for the fabled Phoenix Esper. " Unparalleled Atma Weapon radiated with incomparable emotion, attaining position among the others. " Rachel sends me regards from Heaven, " Ignominious sneer for but a moment, " do deplore the journey to Hell. " Two words.

"Arctic Tsunami! "  

Mottled blue aura shining, ray of primary fluid ascending into the firmament, elemental quartet fixed, but not aligned. Regardless, authentic trepidation shaped in the cognitive institutions of the cyber conception. Empty hues hid the consternation behind them, trying desperately to originate countermeasures.

And failing.

" You're simply delaying the unavoidable. " 

Snicker.

" I think we're accelerating the inevitable, if I may intervene. " 

Aracena melding visual propensity with Alistair, as a duet of oculars, apprehensive and optimistic, respectively, watched with extreme interest. Bracing yellow aura coated him, affable smile simply a mannerism to surreptitiously indicate condescending thoughts. Words fraught with assuring reflections, silence overrated for far too long.

" Infinite futures require endless possibilities, assisted with eternal changes and continual refreshment. My actions were neither selfish nor selfless. My actions were plausible in spatial and temporal contexts of existence. The defeat of Lavos was merely a drop in the ocean of Reality. " Commanding arms compelled the Rainbow ever upward, resilience flickering for but a moment at the tribulations caused to Glenn and his world. Past pain metamorphosed into Present valor. " And above all, I decided to make that ripple. " Acerbic smile gave it all away. " I now decide to make another. " Two words.

" Terratic Voltage! "  

Stippled yellow aura intensified, substantial streak of critical terrestrial force punctuating airspace, Alistair conjoined with Aracena, Cole with Almasy. Severe blast of sinister power was directed toward Kenni, shadowed strength creeping along to its target. Arrogance was no longer present, Docility no longer an option.

" Your attempts to subvert FATE will end in utter obliteration, further deferment is intolerable. " 

Chortle.

" The tyrant's reign comes to an end. You would think you could take it with grace and dignity. " 

Heavenly white aura sheltered him, intensive shadowed strength dissipating instantly at the barrier of luminescence. Kenni and Strife were the final pair to link, gazes steadfast upon each other, silent symbolism the definitive and only communication. Terminology filled with inherent sanguinity and scathing reprehensibility, intention quite obvious.

" The source of natal derivation is a place to cherish and engross oneself in. To deny it, to ignore it, to be devoid of sensation for it, or to bring judgement accosting such natural propensities, is a sin that deserves punishment, both mortal and divine. " Infinitive Eternal Sphere the final blade to join the chorus. "Miscalculations have been made, mistakes accomplished. You are such an error. And we have learned from our trials. " Satirical smile concealing true relief within. " Those that Chance has thrown out of us will always remain beside us. " Two words.

" Sacred Aster! "  

Translucent white aura radiated, sanctified shaft of central consecrated energies sought out Paradise itself. Streaming elemental forces entrapped the cybernetic judiciary within a hexagon of its own doing, once-vacant hues now glimmered with unrivaled terror. Any and all attempts to sever the prevailing connection met with unreserved defeat, artificial voice swamped with dismay.

" Fruitless! Worthless! Pointless! You cannot circumvent FATE! Destiny is inherent to Humanity's survival; do you have any idea the absolute chaos my death would cause? I am immortal. Eternal. Unbending and unrelenting, my purpose is perpetual and permanent! Armageddon has begun. " 

Artificiality's exoskeleton trembled with insurgence of raw power; evidently intent on doing whatever it takes to "remedy" its current plaguing circumstances. Six voices articulated in unison, fearless of the effects of their choice of causation. Humanity's place in Time, in Space, in Reality itself, rode on the shoulders of this outcome.

They would not disappoint.

" _Traversing through mists of space and time,_

_we six do pose a ripple to consign:_

_Destiny's grapple a cause for fear,_

_ardent Choice abates need to adhere,_

_with Action's Traction worn as a sling_

_allows movement in everything._

_Our Selection placed souls resigned,_

_random waves need not to be conscribed,_

_eternal struggle on these battlegrounds,_

_the cycle of Life shall have no bounds. "_

Six cries reverberated through Existence, as tools of freedom fell on totalitarian entity, nullification of oppression encircled in shining fortitude.

A future was born.


End file.
